What Will We Do Now?
by maddier5er
Summary: Good question. That is what the R5 boys ask when they learn that their girlfriends are pregnant.
1. Rydel Finds Out

**This is my first story. When I first uploaded this, I thought it was as perfect as when I copied and pasted it from my Google Drive. It turns out some of it was bolded, parts were missing, so this is the updated version. Hope you enjoy!**

Rydel woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom as she felt a wave of nausea. That was the third time that had happened that week. As she brushed her teeth, she thought of two possibilities. They were the stomach flu or she was pregnant. She thought about when Ryland had the stomach flu the previous week. He had for only a day. She has had it for three days. She immediately ruled out stomach flu. Then she realized that she could be pregnant. She thought about when it may have happened.

_ I ruined Ratliff's life!_

She ran downstairs and found her mom watching TV alone.

"Mom, can we talk?"Rydel asked her mom.

"You can talk to me anytime sweetie,"Stormie answered.

"I… I think,"Rydel said with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant!"The tears came streaming down her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive,"

"Well, go get dressed and I'll take you to the doctor and we will see if you are pregnant,"

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course I'm a little disappointed, but things like this happen. Who do you think the father is?"

"Ratliff," Rydel said as she burst into tears. Stormie wiped her daughter's tears away and they got dressed.

* * *

"Rydel Lynch," the doctor said. Rydel and her mom followed the doctor into a room, "I am going to take a blood sample to confirm the pregnancy." the doctor took a little blood from Rydel's fingertip and brought it to the lab to be tested.

A few minutes later the doctor came back with what could be good or bad news for Rydel, "Miss Lynch, you are indeed pregnant. You are about two months along and your baby can hear what people are saying. Congratulations!" Stormie comforted her daughter who, at this point, was in tears. The doctor gave Mrs. Lynch a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

Sweetie let's go tell your father," Stormie said as she got out of her chair. She and Rydel rode home in silence. When they reached home, Rydel went straight into the living room to find the boys and Mark all sitting there waiting for them.

"Mark,Rydel has some news," Stormie told her husband.

"I.. I .. I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" the boys all said at once.

"Who is the father?" Riker asked protectively.

"Ellington," Rydel managed to say.

"I'm sorry. I think I heard wrong. Who is the father of this child?" Riker said being the protective older brother.

"Ellington Lee Ratliff,"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Riker said through gritted teeth. Make that the overprotective older brother.

"Honey, he is your best friend. Are you sure you want to kill your best friend?" Mark said in Rydel's defense.

"You've got a point," Riker said knowing that he lost the battle

"You should go tell him," Rocky said.

"Thanks captain obvious," Rydel said as she closed the door.


	2. Ellington Finds Out

Rydel got in her car (which she named Chubs) and drove to Ratliff's house. she walked up to the and rang the bell. Luckily, Ellington opened the door.

"Hey Delly! What's up?"

"We need to talk. In private."

"Okay," he said as he led her up to his room.

"Remember when you broke up with Kelly? I came over to cheer you up and we did 'it'?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, 'it' left me pregnant,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rydel sighed.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Ellington said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Rydel said now excited for her unborn child.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months,"

"We should get our own apartment!"

"Why?" Rydel questioned.

"So, in seven months, when the baby is born, we don't want our parents to not get enough sleep because the baby is crying all night," Ellington explained.

"You know we should!"

"I can't believe that there is a little person in there!" Ellington said, his eyes filled with happy tears, as he placed his hand on her flat stomach which was eventually going to grow to the size of a watermelon. Rydel too was in happy tears.

Little did the happy couple know, Ellington's 17 year old sister was eavesdropping."Someone's gonna get in trouble," Kylee singsonged as she all but ran down the stairs.


	3. Kylee & RyRy and First Appointment

"Mom," Kylee yelled as she all but ran down the stairs. "I'm going to Ryland's!"

"Okay sweetie!" After Kylee got approval from her mom, she grabbed her swimsuit, sunglasses, and flip flops. She ran over to the Lynch's house and by the time she got there, she was totally out of breath. She rang the doorbell and Ross answered.

"Where is Ryland?"

"Out back chilling by the pool,"

"Thanks,"

"You might want to put your swimsuit on,"

"That is what I was going to do." Kylee got her swimsuit, went outside, and found Ryland dangling his feet in the pool. She pushed him in and began to laugh her butt off.

"That was so not funny!" Ryland yelled as he got his revenge giving Kylee a big, wet hug. "But that was!"

"You little jerk! Listen, I was eavesdropping on Delly and my brother talking in his room."

"You have to stop eavesdropping on people!" Ryland scolded her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, anywho, She said she was pregnant and then they said they would get their own apartment and they were all happy."

"I already know."

"You do?"

"Mhm. And I was wondering if you want to go to the premiere of Frozen with me and my family next weekend?"

"As in on a date?"

"Yeah. Will you?"

"Yep." After Kylee gave him the answer she wanted, Ryland leaned in until they were only centimeters apart. He closed the gap and gave her her first kiss.

* * *

THE NEXT MONDAY

Rydel was at Ellington's place waiting for him to get ready for the appointment.

"You ready?" Rydel asked him once he had come down the stairs.

"I think so"

"Keys?"

"Yes,"

"Phone?"

"Yep,"

"Pants?"

"Dang it! I knew I forgot something!" Ellington said as Rydel was laughing her butt off. She started talking to her stomach.

"Your daddy is crazy! But he is also a really good guy. I know he'll take care of you and I."

A few minutes later they were in the car driving to the doctor's office.

Rydel checked herself in and sat down next to Ellington and waited for her name to be called.

"Rydel Lynch," the nurse called. Rydel and Ellington got up and followed the nurse into a room. Rydel got on the table. "If you will just lift your shirt up, we we will get started," Rydel lifted her shirt up. "I'm assuming he is the father?"

"Yep," Ellington replied.

"I'm Ellington Ratliff,"

"This might be a little cold,"The nurse spread blue gel on Rydel's stomach. Ellington took hold of her hand. The nurse pointed to the screen. "There is the head, the feet, and fingers. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

Rydel nodded. She looked at Ellington through teary eyes. He was happy crying too.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

That was the heartbeat of their child. It all felt real to Rydel now. She was going to be a mother. Her son or daughter would call her mommy and Ellington daddy.

"Would you like a picture?" The nurse asked.

"Please," The nurse cleaned off Rydel's stomach. Rydel got off the table and the happy couple walked out of the clinic hand in hand.

* * *

**That was the sweetest chapter ever! This story has only been on here since this morning, and it already has like 170 wiews! I'm soooo happy! Thank you so much!**


	4. AN

This is not an update. Sorry. I am going through a tough time. My grandpa is dying. I just found out today. I apologize if I don't update often. Love you guys, Maddie 


End file.
